Blame It On The Alcohol
by Tonker
Summary: Written for the Glee kink meme: "Body shots off of each other leading to drunk sex!"...my turn on the ending of Rachel's party, the missing bra and body shots. :D Rating M, femslash, consider yourself warned.


Author's Notes:

Written for this prompt at the glee_kink_meme: "Body shots off of each other leading to drunk sex!"

It's the first time in quite a while that I'm writing anything and I guess the first time in two years or something that I'm publishing it. Also, English isn't my first language. But I've been wanting to get into writing again for some time and Britanna is finally a fandom which offers me some inspiration. I actually have a sequel in mind for this one, based on some of the spoilers for episode 2x15, but I guess I'll wait for the reactions on this one before I write / publish it.

So, there you go, rating is M, obviously, and not just due to Santana's potty mouth. I decided to go with the episode's title, although it may seem a bit uncreative, since it just fits perfectly. Have fun!

Disclaimer: I don't own Glee and I don't own the characters appearing here.

Blame It On The Alcohol

"Babe, I'm sorry, but I've gotta go. Finn's my ride and he wants to leave," Sam said, sounding way to sober, considering that they'd been at Berry's party for so long that Santana couldn't even remember how many drinks she had.

"You just want to leave with Quinn!" Santana all but shouted at him, on the verge of tears again. She hated it. Hated, that alcohol just intensified all her fucking emotions to the point where she couldn't control them anymore. Normally, that was just fine. But normally, she wasn't feeling so freaking lonely and unwanted, even when she wasn't sober. Until a few weeks ago, her life had been perfect. She was on top. She had the Cheerios, she had a best friend with benefits and she could have any boy she wanted, if she wanted.

These days she was forced to watch that damn excuse for a guy fawning all over Brittany, had to endure the looks and remarks of the guys and girls for choosing Glee over the Cheerios and to top it all, Puck was running after that rhino Lauren, so she had to get a new boytoy to at least keep up some of her image.

Which led her to Sam. The manchild currently looking at her with barely concealed annoyance.

"No, actually I just don't feel like walking through the town when it's freezing outside. Maybe you should stop drinking", Sam said, glancing at the still half full bottle of Tequila she was currently holding.

"Maybe you should watch what'ya saying," she replied, finally finding her bitch voice again somewhere in her drunken mind, "or else, you won't be getting up on this anymore in the future." She motioned up and down her body with her free hand.

"Whatever," Sam sighed, "Have you ever considered that I may be concerned that your night is gonna end over the rim of a toilet seat if you finish that?"

His gaze softened at that, looking more pitying than annoyed, which only furthered her anger. She was old enough to take care of herself, thank you very much Mr. Hair-dye.

"Sam! I could use a hand over here!" Finn shouted from the other side of the room, where he was struggling to carry Artie up the stairs.

"I gotta go...I'll see you on Monday, alright?" Sam said, giving her a peck on the cheek, before running of.

At least Hot Wheels was gone, Santana thought, so she wouldn't have to see him eating Brittany's face anymore. It was just wrong...her blonde friend was just way to hot for a guy like that. It was against nature, against all the rules, which is why she was so annoyed to see them together.

Well, that's what she kept telling herself. It was better than admitting any other emotion that may be the cause for her constant need to roll the cripple down a cliff.

Santana snapped from her thoughts when she heard the sound of a door clicking shut. Taking a look around Berry's basement, she noticed that she as pretty much left alone. The Hudmels had just left with Sam, Quinn and Artie, taking that gay Warbler, the Asian fusion and Aretha along with them. Puck and Lauren had left a while ago, to do things she didn't even want to think about. Berry was in the upstairs bathroom, probably sleeping in a tight hug with the toilet.

"You planning on finishing this?"

Santana spun around to be met with her best friend, or whatever Brittany considered herself to be these days, who had a lazy smile on her face and was pointing at the Tequila bottle in Santana's hand.

The brunette just shrugged, "Where's the point? Party seems pretty much over." Her words came out pretty slurred, maybe proving that Sam was right and she should stop drinking.

"Never stopped you before, did it?" Brittany asked, looking straight at her and keeping their gaze looked while she took the bottle from Santana's hand and brought it to her mouth.

Santana wanted to reply. Something. Anything. But she was kinda distracted by the fact that Brittany still was just wearing a bra and those disturbing shorts. She could handle thinking clearly when her friend was just half dressed, but seeing those long dancer legs _and_ those ridiculous abs was a bit of an overkill for her brain.

"Uhm..., you have some...uh...," was all she managed to utter while she watched a few droplets of Tequila slowly running from Brittany's mouth down her neck before disappearing between the valley of her breasts. She swallowed, hard. Way to go. Drooling over her best friend, who was now very much in one of those fucked-up, monogamous relationships and probably not up do any of the things which were current running through Santana's mind.

"I have, like, the best idea ever!" The blonde suddenly exclaimed, before turning around and skipping over to the bar where she picked up the salt shaker and a few left over pieces of lemon.

"Body shots!" She said, facing Santana again, the face lightning up as she slowly sauntered back over to the brunette.

Rationally, Santana knew that this was a bad idea. She had trouble keeping her libido in check with Brittany around as it was, and the girl was completely wasted, because she had been drinking even more than Santana, but when her best friend gave her a little push, so that she was moving back and came to sit on Berry's couch, it was like a little devil was sitting on her shoulder and whispering in her ear.

_You did the body shots before and nothing happened. You did stuff like that hundreds of times before at parties and nothing happened. It's just Brittany. You're drunk, she's drunk. It's just shots of Tequila, they're _supposed_ to be drunk like that. Where's the harm?_

Thoroughly convinced by that logic, Santana found her trademark smirk and raised an eyebrow at Brittany, daring her to start.

The blonde didn't need any more as an invitation, as she straddled Santana's hips and licked once over her best friend's neck.

As she felt Brittany's tongue tracing her skin the brunette couldn't help but close her eyes and trying to suppress the moan that was about to escape her mouth. She succeeded. Until she felt that goddamn tongue a second time, lingering much longer, as the other girl slowly licked the salt from her neck, and what the hell? Did Brittany just bite her? Santana opened her eye's in time to see the blonde swallow a large gulp of alcohol and putting the lemon in her mouth in a way which shouldn't have been such a turn on for Santana. But it kinda was. Damn Brittany and damn it that her best friend knew how much of a sensitive area her neck was. It was moments like this one, when the blonde was smirking at her in _that_ way, which made Santana question Britt's whole innocent demeanour. But then, just a second later, Brittany squealed excitedly and shouted, "Your turn!" before moving to lay back down on the couch and the brunette decided that it was probably just Brittany being drunk and even more touchy-feely than normally.

They continued like that, taking shots and licking salt of each other and before she knew it, Santana had lost her dress and was in her underwear, with Brittany licking along her inner thigh. By that point, the brunette was sure that her best friend would be able to _smell_ just how turned on she was, especially when Britt's tongue traced a little to close to her panties.

The blonde handed her the bottle once again and Santana noticed, that there was barely enough Tequila left for more sip. Brittany took one more lemon, but instead of giving it to Santana, she grinned lazily at her and put it in her own mouth before laying back down on the couch, folding her arms behind her head and waited, one eyebrow raised.

Santana stared. She couldn't help it. No way that Brittany was doing that unintentionally. It was simple torture, Santana decided. The blonde had finally decided to pay her back for some of the things she'd said and done. She knew. She knew Santana was turned on, she knew Santana just wanted them to get naked and do way more than licking salt from each other. So she'd tease her. And then put a stop to it and run back to Hot Wheels.

_Two can play that game,_ the brunette thought.

If Brittany wanted to play dirty, dirty she would get.

With a smirk Santana leaned forward and licked slowly along the blonde's left armpit, before coming back upstairs and enjoying the sound of the muffled moan that escaped the other girl.

_Suck it, Hot Wheels._

She was almost a hundred percent sure that Britt's good for nothing boyfriend was way to proper and insecure to indulge in one of the blonde's biggest kinks.

Santana took the salt shaker and put a generous amount on Brittany's skin, keeping her eyes focused on the girl's face all the time. The dancer had closed her eyes and was already breathing just a little bit faster from anticipation. This time, when Santana's mouth and tongue touched the blonde's skin, the moan was no longer muffled but instead quite loud, considering that she still held a piece of lemon between her teeth.

The brunette took her time, making sure to lick of every grain of salt and then some before she quickly brought the bottle of Tequila to her mouth, finished it and dove right back to Brittany's mouth.

Later, she would tell herself that she had _really_ planned just to get the lemon and then stop this ridiculous game of dare that they were playing. As much as she despised Artie, he actually treated Brittany okay and the blonde seemed happy enough with him. The girl was still her best friend, above everything else, and after that first time she actually tried not to ruin her relationship anymore.

Well, later she would be sober and reasoning would come a lot easier to her than at this particular moment.

So instead of taking the lemon out of Brittany's mouth and stopping right there, she took the piece of fruit, spit it out a second later and just turned back to the blonde and started kissing her.

She expected to be pushed off. She honestly did. But instead Brittany's moaned into her kiss and reciprocated. It took them all but a moment before they fell into their familiar pattern, only intensified by the amount of time that they hadn't been in that position and the alcohol.

Santana couldn't really think anymore, and she certainly couldn't control her right hand as it wandered around Brittany's back and unclasped the pink bra which had been teasing the brunette .night. and threw it somewhere next to them.

She moved her mouth from the other girl's to her neck, passing by the blonde's armpit once more and finally on to her now exposed tits. She alternated between licking and biting down on Brittany's nipples, getting more turned on each second by the moans the blonde was emitting. She spared one thought to Berry, who was still somewhere in the house, hopefully assuming all the Gleeks had left and not coming back anywhere near the basement.

She was quickly diverted from her kind of distracting thoughts about the midget when Brittany tucked on her hair and pulled her back for another mind blowing, tongue filled kiss. She didn't even notice the blonde getting rid of Santana's bra until she welt hands on her bare breasts, kneading them and passing a thumb over her hardened nipples every once in a while.

Santana decided in that moment that she needed more. She needed to _feel_ Brittany in a way in which she hadn't felt her in what felt like forever.

Never breaking their kiss, Santana pushed herself up slightly so her right hand was able to travel down over Brittany's wonderful abs, caressing them on her way, until she reached the zipper of the blonde's hot pants.

_Too fast, too drunk, too needy, _a voice echoed faintly in her head, but was soon ignored when her hand reached inside Brittany's hot paints, caressing her slowly over underwear.

The blonde moaned into their kiss, pushing her hips up, desperate to gain more friction.

_Still got it_, Santana thought to herself, smiling slightly when Brittany broke the kiss and threw her arm over her mouth to muffle the noises she was making.

"Please...," the blonde muttered, looking at her with half closed eyes and that was all Santana needed to hear.

She pushed the thin fabric of Brittany's thong aside, her thumb finding the other girl's clit while she moved two fingers inside the dancer's soaked centre.

Brittany actually bit down on her own knuckles at that, eyes now pressed firmly shut, her chest heaving heavily when Santana started to move in and out of her, setting a rapid pace straight from the beginning.

Santana moved her mouth to Brittany's tits again, sucking on her nipples, licking underneath them, kissing, touching, just enjoying how amazing it felt to be able to touch the blonde like that again. Trying not to think about the next day, about Artie or Sam or what any of that meant. Brittany was pushing her hips to meet Santana's fingers, matching her rhythm perfectly and finally moving her arm away from her face and brining Santana's mouth back to hers in a searing kiss. The blonde broke away a minute later, touching their foreheads together and, for the first time since they started this, looking Santana straight in the eyes. She was panting heavily and the brunette knew from experience that her friend was close, so she added a third finger and flicked her thumb over the other girl's clit. Seconds later Brittany let out one last, long moan and Santana could feel her walls clenching around her fingers, as the blonde came hard.

Santana removed her hand out of the dancer's underwear and they laid still for a moment, Brittany in a post-orgasmic haze while Santana just enjoyed the feeling of being close to the other girl, enjoying the unique scent of alcohol, sweat and sex all mixed together.

After a few minutes Brittany smiled up at her lazily and Santana could feel her sneaking a hand down, probably to return the favour, but just then they heard the distinctive sound of a door opening and somebody tripping over the doorsill.

Santana couldn't remember the last time she had moved that fast, but just five seconds later she found herself ducked behind the bar in Berry's basement, trying desperately to put her dress back on while hoping that Brittany was lucid enough to get dressed again aswell.

Santana got up behind the bar in time to see a still very drunk Rachel Berry stumbling down the stairs and looking around the basement surprised.

"Where is everybody...?" She asked, although her words were so slurred that the latina had trouble understanding her.

"Frankenteen and ladyface wanted to leave and since they gots the cars everybody left" Santana replied, surprised to find that she actually managed to sound as drunk as the dwarf.

"Uh...okay...and what about you two...?" Berry looked around, still seeming confused, but at least Santana managed to glance at Brittany and was quite glad to see that her friend had actually put her shirt back on and wasn't even spotting that bad a case of sex-hair. Not that Berry would notice, being a virgin and probably never having gotten past second base.

Santana shrugged, "Britt's lives nearby, we'll walk. Just wanted to sober up a bit first."

True to her words, Santana turned around and grabbed a bottle of water, throwing it over to her blonde friend.

"But we'll leave now. I guess we'll see you around."

Santana grabbed her purse from the bar, went over to Brittany and pulled her up from the couch by her hand, almost running out of Berry's house.

"Woah, Santana, wait, I'm dizzy, and everything's spinning and if you keep pulling me I'll puke for sure."

The brunette stopped abruptly, everything that happened that evening crashing down on her. Brittany almost ran into her, but managed not to, instead tripping over her own feet and landing with a soft thud on the grass of Berry's front lawn.

Santana immediately sat down next to her, trying desperately to keep her emotions in check.

_Fuck this fucking tequila_. Seeing Brittany blinking a few times, trying to make sense of her surroundings, the brunette realised how absolutely wasted the girl was and couldn't help the tears that started to form in her eyes as the thought hit her, that she'd just taken advantage of her very innocent and very drunk best friend.

"I think I forgot to put my bra back on," Brittany muttered, frowning, feeling her own boobs through her shirt before she noticed her friend's tears.

"Santana, what's wrong? Why are you crying?" The blonde asked, concern lacing her features as she brought up a hand to caress the latina's cheek, "Don't worry about Sam, that didn't mean anything. We're both drunk. Cheating doesn't count when you're drunk, right? I'll just tell Rachel I wanted to put my bra over my shirt when I left but then forgot how to close it or something. Nobody is gonna find out." She continued to wipe the tears from the latina's face as she repeated in a murmur, "It didn't mean anything, I know. Sex isn't dating. So I guess, drunk sex isn't cheating, okay?"

Spurred on by that little gesture and her friend's words, the brunette burst out in full blown sobs, silently blaming the alcohol for her emotional mess. Fuck Sam, she didn't give a rat's ass about him, but hearing Brittany's words hurt. It _fucking_ hurt, because it meant everything and normally Santana would be a bitch about it, but not tonight, when she had spent the entire time being an over dramatic drunk and blaming everyone but herself for her feelings and what caused them.

Brittany pulled her into a hug, which managed to calm down Santana a little bit and she was actually able to focus on the rational part of her mind.

_She just said it. It didn't mean anything to her. We were drunk and horny and her boyfriend had left, so she basically had to take me. The left-over. She doesn't want me, not anymore._

"If you're worried about me and Artie, don't be," Brittany continued, oblivious to the hurt her words caused, "I'll just not tell him. I'll just say I don't remember and that everything about tonight is a bit fuzzy, that'll do it. So he won't tell Sam and everything will be okay."

_It will be everything but okay,_ Santana thought, but what she said out loud was, "Yeah, you're right." She took a deep breath, locking her emotions behind that thick wall where they belonged and actually managed to smile at Brittany. "I'll call my brother to pick us up, it's to cold to walk."

She took out her phone and quickly dialled her older brother, who wasn't really happy to be woken up but promised to pick them up and not tell her parents anyways.

"We'll just pretend tonight never happened, yeah?" Emotions completely in check once more, Santana looked at her best friend, seeming entirely nonchalant on the outside. Brittany threw her a small smile and nodded, although she didn't seem as composed anymore as she did a few minutes ago. Santana thought she detected a hint of sadness on the blonde's features, but she didn't know if it was wishful thinking on her part or Brittany being a bit more worried about lying to Artie than she let on to be.

Whatever it was, Santana dismissed it and settled on the ground, waiting quietly next to her best friend, trying to ignore the voice in her head that told her what a fucking coward she was.

Review are appreciated! ;D


End file.
